Emma's Christmas Fetish
by tdogkarate
Summary: The Swan-Mills family is getting ready for a Christmas party at Granny's, but Regina isn't too fond of what she has to wear after losing a bet to Emma. Currently a one-shot, but I may add to it later (rating subject to change).


'Twas the night before Christmas at the Swan-Mills house, and Emma Swan stood outside her bedroom door, impatiently waiting for her girlfriend to finally emerge.

"Come on, Regina," she called after rapping on the door again. "Henry's waiting downstairs, and the party starts in ten minutes. We're going to be late if you don't get your fine ass out of there." Emma couldn't help but smirk cheekily to herself at that last bit.

"No!" Regina yelled back as she leaned against the locked door. "I look ridiculous. I don't even want to go to that damn party, let alone while looking like a complete fool."

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled; she found the brunette's embarrassment endearing. "Babe, you look great. Besides, you lost the bet fair and square. And I'm not even making you wear the whole costume!"

Regina huffed indignantly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't care, Emma. I have given and received many cruel and unusual punishments in my life, and this," she trailed off, delicately fingering the hat on her head, "this is still high on my list."

A dry laugh erupted from Emma's chest. "Okay, now you're just being a drama queen, _Your Majesty_." Emma's phone vibrated in her jacket pocket, and she took it out and read the new message with a groan. "Regina, come on, my mom just texted me. She's wondering where we are. Almost everyone is there already, and if we don't get a move on, she's going to come get us herself."

Only silence was heard on the other side of the door.

Emma rested her forehead against the door and gently spoke to her lover through it. "Look, I know you're embarrassed. I get that. But trust me when I say it'll be much worse if Mary Margaret has to drag us over to Granny's. You know that." A few moments passed, and a smile spread across her thin, pink lips. "Besides, I think you look sexy as hell. There's just something about it that gets to me…" The blonde bit her bottom lip as the image of Regina in her Christmas attire flashed into her mind.

Suddenly, the door was almost violently flung open, causing Emma to startle from her fantasies and jump back from the door. After taking a moment to collect herself, she finally took in the sight of a very frustrated and befuddled Regina who seemed momentarily incapable of forming coherent sentences.

"You… I…" Regina fumbled before the shouting began. "Miss Swan, do you mean to tell me that, of all things, you have a fu-" The brunette stopped herself, remembering that their son was waiting for them just downstairs, before continuing in a harsh whisper. "That you have a fucking _elf fetish?_ "

The blonde flashed her girlfriend a toothy grin, ignoring the blush creeping into her cheeks, ears, and neck at the accusation. "Well…I mean…I wouldn't necessarily say _that…_ " Her eyes slowly roamed down and back up Regina's body, taking in the sight before her. Emma unfortunately hadn't been able to talk Regina into wearing the complete Christmas Elf costume, and, instead, the former queen had donned one of her exquisite black power suits with heels. However, Emma's eyes lingered on what the brunette had agreed upon: a small, green and red elf hat – complete with a golden bell hanging off the tip – and realistic pointed ears. "I just think it really suits you. Especially the ears…" She trailed off again as she brought her hand up to feel one of said ears.

Emma's eyes went wide as she felt the pointed tip of Regina's ear. She had fully expected it to feel strange, like wax or latex or something of that sort, but instead what she felt was skin. Warm, very real feeling skin. "Wow…these are really good. They almost feel-"

"Real?" Regina finished, shifting her demeanor to look at Emma with a sultry, half-lidded gaze, knowing just what the look could do to the woman before her. Emma simply nodded – her mind hazy, lips parted, and a dull pulse vaguely present between her legs – causing a wicked smile to stretch across Regina's plump lips. Reaching up, she placed her hand over the hand Emma still had attached to her ear and took a step forward, closing the distance between them until her lips hovered over her lover's. "That's because they are, Em-ma…"

Emma studied Regina for a moment through her lustful haze and moved to close the distance when a voice carried up from downstairs, breaking them both from their spell.

"Moms! What's taking so long?" Henry called up from the bottom of the stairs, tapping his foot impatiently against the wooden floor. He checked his watch again. "It's already after six! Let's _go!_ "

" _Shit..._ " Emma muttered before taking a step back, breaking her contact with Regina, and mumbling something about terrible timing. After taking a sobering breath, she looked back to Regina only to find her smirking smugly at her and chuckling quietly to herself. "Aw hush, you. You know how I get with your whole…" Emma gestured wildly to all of Regina. "Irresistible vixen act. It's not fair."

Regina chuckled again, amused at how flustered Emma was. "I know, dear. That's why I do it." Ignoring Emma's pout, she plucked the hat from her head, fluffed her already perfect hair, and set the hat back into place. "Now, are you quite ready? I do believe we have a party to attend." With that, Regina walked past Emma towards the stairs with a seductive swagger to her step.

When Emma continued to stand in place, flabbergasted, Regina turned on her heel to look at the blonde. "Oh, and Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"I fully intend on finishing this when we return tonight." Regina gave Emma a quick once over, wet her lips, and flickered her chocolate eyes back up to emerald. "Ears and all." The brunette turned and quickly made her way down the stairs.

A soft moan escaped Emma's parted lips at her lover's words before she found herself running down the stairs to join her family, visions of her post-party evening dancing in her head.


End file.
